The present invention relates to a container assembly.
Disposal of waste, such as domestic or industrial waste, is commonly achieved by means of a waste container located on site which is periodically emptied by a vehicle. Usually the vehicle arrives on site, engages the waste container, lifts and tips the container to empty the contents of the container into a larger container provided on the vehicle. The vehicle then deposits the emptied container and travels to another site taking away the waste contents for disposal. Two types of vehicle are commonly used, viz a front end loading vehicle and a rear end loading vehicle.
For each type of vehicle the lifting equipment for engaging the waste container is usually of a specific size for engaging a specific size of waste container. Thus a waste disposal company may have a fleet of differently sized vehicles for servicing differently sized containers.
Large waste containers are favoured for the waste disposal company since it means that a vehicle need only be on site for a relatively short time in order to empty a relatively large amount of waste. However, large waste containers are restrictive on site since they tend to be static due to their size. This means that a central waste disposal point is created which is not necessarily convenient to the entire site.
Accordingly, for site use, smaller mobile containers can be preferable since this enables leach container to be located at a convenient position on site. This is particularly so for example in a multi-storey building complex where small mobile containers can be sited throughout the complex for filling and then wheeled to a central site for emptying.
It is a general aim of the present invention to provide a container assembly which provides the advantages of large containers for emptying and which also provides the advantages of small mobile containers for filling.